


Paris holds the key

by Queen_of_Mischief



Series: Fairytales as Told by Cats [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, M/M, non-disney meets Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: The story of Anastasia as told by the characters of cats.
Relationships: Mr Mistoffelees/rum tum tugger, Plato/Victoria, Skimbleshanks/Jennyanydots
Series: Fairytales as Told by Cats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Tonight was a night of celebrations as the distinguished Bustopher Jones held a ball in honour of his sister and brother in law and their two new children. The family were in the middle of a joint dance as he entered the hall, the twins noticing right away and slipping from their parent’s grasps as they ran towards their uncle “uncle Bus!” they exclaimed as he caught them in a hug, they couldn’t quite pronounce his name right but he can let that slide till they are older, “wait Mistoffelees, Victoria” an exhausted voice calls out to them and they turned to see their half brother Alonzo run up to them along with their parents. “It’s alright they just wanted to say hello to their favourite uncle” Bustohper cheers picking up both children and spinning them around as they giggled “did you bring us presents?” “Mistoffelees” his mother scolds her son who guiltily looked down “sorry” he amends as he and his sister were put down “it’s alright I suppose it’s my fault for always bringing them lavis gifts, you two go along and enjoy yourselves I’ll watch the children” Bustohper Jones suggests and reluctantly the parents leave to continue dancing. Bustopher then turns to Alonzo, though he never saw the boy as family since his father only married his mother and therefore Alonzo was only a step-nephew to him, however he did regard the boy with a bit of respect as he heard the boy was in training to be part of guards. “Now Alonzo I have notice how you were getting at the duchess’s daughter Cassandra of the Egyptian isle why don’t you go and ask her to dance” he suggested to the shy boy who blushed as he looked over at the young Egytian girl who was looking at him, he nods and slowly walking over to her.

  
  


With them gone Bustohper Jones looks over at his niece and nephew for a moment they were twins born seconds apart and yet they couldn’t look any different, Mistoffelees named after his father Mephistopheles born the eldest of the two and was born with one gold eye and one blue green eye, black hair with tips of white and was already starting to show a proficiency in the magical arts, mostly little things but Bustopher knows that will grow into more fantastical displays. Then looking over at Victoria, named after royalty was the little snow princess born with deadly pale skin, hair and pale blue eyes but the parents assure him that she’s only an Albino and is loved and treated like the china doll she looks like and much like her mother has already started her training in classical Ballet and is said to have the skills of a Prima Donna. “Now that they are gone I do have something for you two” he says as he sits down in his chair and pulls out two small presents, one silver for Misto and one pink for Victoria, Misto didn’t wait as he immediately started unwrapping his gift and Victoria sat beside him watching as he reveals his gift to be a pocket watch “really?” He asked his uncle expecting something … better, “now Mistoffelees this isn’t just any pocket watch see this crest that’s our family crest, well mine before your mother married your father, so you won’t lose your way and always be in time” Bustopher tells him before looking at Victoria who unwrapped her gift neater than her brother. Seeing a small box she opens it up to a gold key on a chain she inspects it and at the flat part has enscripted Forever in Paris, her uncle gently takes the key, slipping the chain around her neck before putting the key into an ornate box with the same markings of the key and after a couple twists the box opens up to show it was a music box and it had tiny figures of their parents dancing to the music. “Mother’s lullaby!,” she exclaims recognising the music to Bustopher’s delight “yes my dear I know how much you loved your visit to my house in Paris so this is to remember that you always have a place here in Paris” he says handing the box to her and she begins to hum along with the music “once upon a December” she sings as Misto turns to his uncle standing up against the chair “why did Tori get a better gift than me?” “Son that pocket watch is passed down to the oldest males in the family you should feel honoured to have this family heirloom, I know your mother would be ashamed if she heard your thoughts on such a precious gift” Misto was then feeling guilty as he looked at the crest on the watch “I’m sorry uncle I didn’t mean it like that” he replied, pocketing the gift and Bustopher hugged his nephew “it’s alright” he says.

The party once bustling with music and laughter had turned into screeches and gasps as the disgraced wizard Macavity showed up. “MACAVITY” women gasped making a wicked smile appear on his face “I’m glad you all still know my name it’ll be the last thing on on your lips, now I’m not here to hurt you all after all I shouldn’t blame my oscritsing on you mindless civilians, my rage lies in only Mephistopheles it’s your fault my father removed me from the court in favour of you, so for that I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!” He declares and he disappeared in a rage of flames that was spreading fast. Alonzo ran to his siblings and Bustopher took the three of them to find an exit. The other party goers were running madly to an exit as the flames spread faster than any normal fire, Mephistopheles held onto his wife as he tried to find an exit, it was futile as no matter where he went the flames were quick to block his way, he saw Bustopher turn to look at them and he sadly signaled for him to leave with his children, he watched the reluctant fat man charge out of the room pulling his youngest and Alonzo chasing after them. He then turned to his wife “don’t cry our children will be safe, I’ll make sure of it” he declares as he kisses her letting the flames claim their bodies and their lives.

Bustopher took the children to the drawing room and tried to pull open a window to save them. Unbeknownst to them the fireplace opened up to show a young boy with red hair and a teen close to Alonzo’s age in a secret tunnel “come this way” the boy begs leading them into the secret tunnel. Alonzo pulls his siblings to go but Victoria drops her music box “wait no my gift” she cries and Bustopher grabs the box “quickly now to safety” Bustopher says and their rescuers pull the fireplace closed before they all crawled down and out of the burning building, but the boys left before Bustopher could thank them. Seeing the train he quickly runs over and he and Alonzo get on the back along with Misto however the train started pulling away before Victoria could get one. “Uncle!” She cries holding onto his hand as she tries to run onto the train, “Don’t let go Victoria” he says and Misto kneels close to the edge also holding out his hand. The road is rocky and she starts slowing down but still holding on tears running down her face “uncle” she cries until her head bangs against the rails of the train and she lets go, her uncle pulls but only succeeds in taking off her glove and she falls over the edge of the snowy mountain. Misto is a desperate bid to grab her leans too far forward and is knocked off the train following his sister’s descent and the twins land together passed out in the snow with no sign of rescue for them. Alonzo and Bustopher staring at the edge they saw the little ones disappear “they have to be alive” Alonzo says “yes, we can only believe that now they’ll be out of Macavity’s hands and safe from harm and one day they’ll come back to us” Bustopher says before pulling Alonzo inside the train cart. “Alonzo you are now the next in charge of your mother’s wealth” Alonzo just looks at his uncle “no I’m not royal I can’t be like Misto and Victoria, you have to say I died too Macavity will be after me, I’d rather use my time to become stronger so when he does find me I’ll be able to seek revenge for my parent’s deaths” he declares with fire in his eyes. Bustopher understands “alright when we reach Paris I’ll set you up with a new identity and a new life” with that settled they say in silence for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years after the fire the world continues on, however is there truth to the rumors that one may survived.

It’s been years since the incident that officially took the lives of Mephistopheles, his wife duchess, son Alonzo and countless other lives in that terrible fire at st’ james street cathedral. However rumours have spread that there is one survivor amongst these deaths, the young princess Victoria’s body was never found and so people have speculated that she could still be alive, people have also asked about the sister’s twin brother Mistoffelees however he is known for being very vague and aloof, and not as engaging or as striking as his twin so therefore it was widely accepted that he died along with his family. Bustopher Jones has gone on record and announced that to whoever finds and brings his niece and nephew, who he believed both were alive, to his town house in Paris that he will reward them with an enormous sum, this news only added fuel to the massive fire of rumours around the bustling city of St James street. This news also brought into light several con-artists that have tried to pass women off as Princess Victoria with no success, young con-artist Admetus was getting frustrated as each woman and girl he and his partner, railway worker Skimbleshanks interviewed looked and acted nothing like the lost princess.

  
  


“Thank you, we will contact you for our decision,” Skimble said to the last auditioner, he waited for her to leave before he addressed his colleague and friend. “How many Admetus? How many will you not approve of? This was your idea and yet we can’t get through step one” he said annoyed. Admetus chuckles turning to skimble “when we find a girl that can no doubt pass for Victoria,” he’s interrupted by the entrance of a very well off young man, wearing black leather clothes, and a large jacket with a huge fur collar, the man was also carrying a small brown and white puppy in his arms. “How’s the auditions going?” he asked cheerily, and Skimble sighed “not good, Admetus here keeps rejecting them” he tells and the man turns his piercing eyes onto the other man who groans “look i'm just saying Victoria is known for her porcelain pale skin, snow white hair, crystal blue eyes, and there were tales that at no more than two years old she could go into a room and all eyes would turn to her, everyone would just drop what they were doing to stare at her” the other men shared a sly look as they listen to Admetus. “Sounds to me like somebody is in love” skimble teases “i’m not hundreds have tried this stunt and each time they failed because she didn’t pass for the princess, this con will only work if we find someone perfectly identical to her” Ademtus stresses and the other man simply takes him outside and puts his pup down letting him run around. “I’m sorry Tugger,” “don’t give me that this is the fourth set of auditions you keep rejecting” “i just don’t want us to get caught okay, I want this to work” Tugger sighs before holding Ademtus’s face “I know but if you keep being picky then soon there will be no woman we can use. Stop acting like we are going to find her, we won’t but what we can do is find someone similar enough to trick that fat cat” Admetus agrees with Tugger’s words and they start to enter “George!” Tugger calls and his puppy comes running in after them jumping into Tugger’s arms as Ademtus closes the door “you sure George isn’t a cat” Admetus teases as they join Skimbleshanks for another round of auditions, admetus knows that finding the princess is a slim chance but there’s a small part of him that can’t help but wonder if maybe she’s still out there lost and wanting to be found.

  
  


Somewhere in a snowy and desolate area, there was a cottage. This cottage was a place for orphans or those that have been abandoned who are homed until they find a home or a more permanent residence. In this instance the caregiver, Jellyorum, was pushing out two young adults, the older one was a short young man with dual coloured eyes of gold and blue, his hair is short black with white tips, the other was a slightly taller female who people often mistaken for an ice sculpture with her incredibly long white slightly curly hair, ice blue eyes framed by black delicate eyelashes and rose pink lips that contrast against her snow white skin and it was often said by their career that without Quaxo there she would have been left to die in the snow. “Where are we meant to go?” She asks their caregiver “I don’t know Lisbeth you have several coins in your purse, you’re a young woman with a good figure, a pleasant face I’m sure you can come up with something” Jellyorum says and before Quaxo could interject she slammed the door on him as he pounded his fists on it “my sisters not a whore” he argues before turning away and angrily stomping off while Lisbeth following behind him. “So big brother, any bright ideas? Maybe you could do a magic show and gather some coins” Lisbeth suggested before Quaxo glared at her “you and I both know that it would cause more trouble then we are worth” he argues starting their trek to the city. Lisbeth was humming to herself and looking at the key necklace she found it reading the text ‘forever in paris’ before walking into her brother’s back, peering past him she saw a sign with worn out words pointing down two roads. 

  
  


“So which way to the city big brother?” she teases walking around the sign as her brother grunts “I don’t know that woman never said or if she did I forgot, why can’t we have a guide?” Victoria hears some noise around them and investigating led her to a tree and down resting at the bottom was a small mainly white tortoiseshell kitten curled up and shivering. “Oh you poor thing come here” she said scooping up the kitten and placing her into her jacket and thankfully the kitten stopped shivering and meowed in thanks, her brother noticed and sighs “Lisbeth we can’t take a cat we don’t have anywhere to go it’s not gonna survive with us” Lisbeth glares at him “she’s not gonna survive out here alone and besides we have Paris” she argues going down one way before the kitten screeches and jumps out of her arms heading down to the other way confusing the two. “Hey kitten we are trying to get to the city lets go” Quaxo urges but the kitten doesn’t move “I think the city is that way?” Lisbeth guesses and the kitten nods which shocks them but they don’t question it and they head down that way, Lisbeth picking the kitten back up into her coat.

“Maybe she’s our guide?” Lisbeth asks “if she gets this right she’s just lucky so what are you gonna name her?” quaxo asks “Etcetera, it’s the only name that i can think of” “well Etcetera welcome to the family” Quaxo declares as they continue their way to the city in silence. Once they got to the city and to the travel agency they encountered a new problem, lack of money, “how many times do I need to tell you two you don’t have enough money for Paris and even if you did that rat you call a kitten isn’t aloud on trains” the ticket let said before closing his window to show he doesn’t want to talk to them anymore. Quaxo groans as Lisbeth pats Etcetera “you aren’t a rat honey you are a beautiful kitten” she told her as her brother kept pacing in annoyance, without them knowing an old lady walked up to the pair “you want to go to Paris? To the city of love?” She asked them obviously misinterpreting their relationship “yes?” Quaxo answered moving closer to Lisbeth for protection “weellll then you’ll need to go to the Rum Tum Tugger and he will take you both to Paris” the lady told them. “Um?” The twins both looked at each other unsure “go to the old town theatre there you’ll find him and his colleagues they will take her to Paris and rumours around town say that Tugger likes pretty boys” she cackles before leaving.

Quaxo watches her confused and creeped out “we need to go there” Lisbeth declares standing up beside Quaxo. “What no! Lisbeth, that lady is crazy, did you hear what she said?” “That Tugger could take us to Paris, yes , isn't that great?” “Lisbeth no one is that lucky they gotta be like some prostitution ring” Lisbeth groans “Quaxo do you gotta question everything, why is it so hard to believe someone is just being nice?” She asked him “in this day and age no one is just nice and they always want something and that something is not always money” he argues back. They continue this debate until Lisbeth takes her bag and walks off “where are you going?!” Quaxo asks taking his bag and quickly following her “I’m going to the old town theatre and show you that you are wrong” “Lisbeth this is dangerous if I am right we could be in danger” “that’s a chance I’m willing to take!” At her answer Quaxo groans loudly facepalming himself “Lisbeth you are insane and will get yourself killed one day without me!” He screams following her as she speeds to their destination.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings finally meet the mysterious Rum Tum Tugger but is his deal one worth taking?

Once the siblings reached the theatre it was later in the evening, so late that the theatre looked to be empty “Lisbeth I don’t like the look of this” Quaxo says looking around at the old run down theatre as they walked up the steps that lead to the stage. “Quaoxo relax if we weren’t allowed in then the door would have been locked” she reasons and Quaxo could really do nothing but accept it to make himself feel better. Lisbeth hums along with a song in her head as they make it to a large flooring and she stops in the center of the stained glass floor colours as the sun shone through it, she then smiles and begins to slowly dance around like the ballerinas she had memories of. “Lisbeth” her brother calls as he stops on the steps noticing she had fallen behind but seeing what she was doing he couldn’t help but smile “join me” she requests spinning more but he shakes his head letting her have her fun.

**Lisbeth: Dancing bears, painted wings**

**Things I almost remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

_ Lisbeth’s dancing starts to look more complicated and professional as she moves around the room. _

**Lisbeth: Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

_ Quaxo couldn’t help but want to make his sister’s dancing look more beautiful and concentrated enough to move the sunlight in time with Lisbeth’s dancing. They would spin themselves around her when she spins and obediently follows her when she moves across the floor. _

**Quaxo: Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

_ Quaxo gathered up his magic and with a huge burst of magic he created a fantasy that brought the two to a lavish party with lots of ladies and gentlemen in fancy clothes. With a wave of his hand Quaxo changed Lisbeth’s dress to a white ball gown with sheer cape sleeves and a blue ribbon tied around her waist. Quaxo also changed his outfit to a classic black Tuxedo, a finger taps his shoulder and he turns to see a tall blonde haired man holding his hand out in a silent invitation to dance which he accepts and they walk down to the dance floor and Quaxo sees Lisbeth dancing with an older gentleman with dark hair and a kind smile. _

**Lisbeth: Far away, long ago**

**Glowing dim as an ember**

**Things my heart used to know**

**Once upon a December**

_ Lisbeth and her partner stop dancing and to her surprise hands her hand over to a younger but still taller man with red hair and intense eyes and the man left them to dance. Lisbeth and her new partner soon proved to be the most graceful and beautiful couple as they took their place in the center of the dance floor. However as Lisbeth looked at her partner she kept on having flashes to another red haired boy but his eyes were more fearful than loving as the fantasy shows. _

**Lisbeth: Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

_ Meanwhile Quaxo was feeling nervous as he danced with this man “don’t worry about what others think” the man says “oh i was-” “you know you are a bad liar” the man smirks. Quaxo pouts before smirking a wicked idea “if i cared i wouldn’t do this” he said before he kissed the man and was surprised he kissed back.  _

**Quaxo: Far away, long ago**

**Glowing dim as an ember**

**Things my heart used to know**

**Things it yearns to remember**

_ The fantasy begins to end as the other dancers fade, Quaxo kisses his man once more before he disappears and Quaxo’s old clothes revert back. Lisbeth’s man sits her on the ground before kissing her hand and he too disappears and Lisbeth is left there in her large overcoat. _

**Lisbeth: And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

_ Quaxo pads over and helps his sister up, they share a smile before turning back to the task at hand. _

  
  


They continue their walk up the stairs and notice the old paintings including the last one of Mephistopheles and his family “Quaxo look” Lisbeth calls him over and they both gaze at the photo feeling oddly reminiscent as they look at the two who look similar to them, Lisbeth feels compelled to softly run her fingers over the face of the youngest baby. “Excuse me,” the siblings were shocked at the new voice and Quaxo went rigid and slumped down on the ground while Lisbeth in her shock sacked her back to the painting face next to the baby she had been looking at. “,we aren’t doing anymore-” the ginger man pauses as he looks at Lisbeth who was getting nervous “I’m sorry we were told you could help us” she said as two more figures join the first man “Skimble what’s going on you look like you’ve seen a ghost” the younger man with red hair says and as he turns to look down at Lisbeth and her brother, his eyes meet Lisbeth’s and she was surprised to find his eyes were the same intense eyes from her fantasy. Meanwhile Quaxo noticed how silent things got he noticed his sister looking up at three guys and more specifically the younger of the three, his own eyes landed on the tall and blonde hair male figure, in fact he couldn’t help but have his eye travel from the man’s heeled boots, up his long legs clad in leather and the no doubt large arms and pec muscles clad in the same material till Quaxo’s mismatched eyes met his blue eyes.

  
  


For what felt like forever but was actually just 30 minutes and then the quiet was broken but the yips and meows of George and Etcetera, who have left their owners arms and are running around on the ground having fun chasing each other. “Oh sorry Etcetera come back here” Lisbeth says trying to call her kitten back, “it’s alright George is just playing,” the blonde haired man says as he and the younger red haired man walk down the steps to meet the twins “, by the way I’m the rum tum tugger and you said someone told you that we could help you?” he continued wanting to know how these two got here if they didn’t know what it was for. Quaxo gains his senses back and speaks “yes we are trying to get to Paris but we don’t have the money so this old lady said you could help us” he was still skeptical but was willing to go along with nearly everything just for Lisbeth. Tugger raises his eyebrow as he looks at the other two, the older ginger man with a red beard and mustache quickly joins them on the level and Admetus picks up Etcetera and holds her out to Lisbeth who takes her back “thank you …” “Admetus,” he bows his head to introduce himself “, and that lady is right we are planning on going to Paris to meet someone very important and we can take you there too”. Once hearing this Lisbeth gets excited “really?” Quaxo however got suspicious “what’s the catch?” “my my you're not one for blind trust are you?” Tugger asks Quaxo as he picks up George and Quaxo glares at him “It just seems too perfect is all so what do we have to do?” he asked again. The last man clears his throat for them to look at him “well, first of all I believe your names will be in order you know Tugger’s and Admetus but I’m Skimbleshanks and the puppy we call George. What may we call you?” Skimbleshanks asks and Quaxo takes the lead “I’m Quaxo and this is my little sister Lisbeth” at the mention of her name she is brought back to reality “oh and our kitten is named Etcetera” she adds.

“Lovely, now you see this family,” Skimble said motioning to the painting the two were looking at before, they nodded for him to go on “,well these two have been missing since a grand party years ago,” “alright but what does that have to do with us?” Quaxo asked and Admetus moved to stand next to Lisbeth “what would you say that we believe you two to be Victoria and Mistoffelees Jones the missing niece and Nephew to the Duke of Paris Bustopher Jones?” The two looked at the painting and looked between themselves and the painting “I’m sorry it’s a nice dream but that’s not us we are orphans but we aren’t them” The other three didn’t believe it “Quaxo, Lisbeth listen to me in normal circumstances this would sound crazy but look the resemblance is uncanny, Quaxo you and Mistofelees share the same two multicoloured eyes same eyes same colour and Lisbeth, Victoria was an Albino same as you just look there's the proof right there that you both at least look like them” Skimble urges and the siblings take another look, after a moment of silence Tugger speaks up “how about this we will take you to Paris if you promise to at least meet this guy, if you aren’t his niece and nephew then he will know immediately and you two can then live in Paris and if anyone asks then you can tell them it was a coincidence” Quaxo looks at him “and what do you get out of this?” “just the satisfaction of possibly reuniting a family,” “really that’s it?” “Well it’s a long way to Paris and I’m sure we can find some enjoyable ways to pass the time” Tugger winks at him making Quaxo flushed “nope not doing it” he quickly says but Lisbeth turns to him “Quaxo wait, maybe this is it?” Quaxo looks at her “well think about it we go to paris meet this guy who lost two family members that look like us, you gotta admit the resemblance is uncanny, and if he says no then no harm, please Quaxo”. Looking into Lisbeth’s teary blue eyes he was questioning what would be the right call to make.


End file.
